Elemental Adventures
by AnimeDevilFan
Summary: We all know Natsu and the gangs adventures, right? Well, what would happen when two old friends, who Natsu and Gray have known since they were kids, and two new friends join Fairy Tail? Watch as Team Natsu gets dragged into the adventures of Team Element.
1. Dragon Slayers Info

Name: Kisa Tornadu  
Type: Wind Dragon Slayer  
Partner: Kenta the Wind Dragon Cat  
Personality: She has a tendancy to be cold to certain people, especially if she just met them. She is usually kind and always smiling unless someone hurts a person she cares for deeply, then she will kill you. Just stay on her good side and you won't be sliced to bits by the force of her wind.  
Dragon: Tornadus Tornadu  
Past: She knows nothing of her parents and was raised by Tornadus most of her life. Igneel and Tornadus introduced her and Natsu, instantly becoming the best of friends. Natsu has always helped her out with everything and she helped him. One day, they promised each other that they would join Fairy Tail together, Natsu getting the guild member stamp on his right shoulder and hers on her left. But when Igneel disappeared, Natsu just left her on her own, without a word. Tornadus had disappeared the same day as well, leaving Kisa to fend for herself. Kisa had met Kenta not long after that and they became friends and partners. Kenta transformed into a green fairy pendant and Kisa put it on her chain necklace that Natsu gave her, she kept it around her neck and never took it off. Seven years later, Kisa has become a master wizard of dragon wind magic and is a Wind Dragon Slayer. She saved Kagura from a lightning monster and she promised Kagura that they would meet again. About a month later, they met again, this time Kagura was accomponied by Shigure and Isuzu. Kagura asked Kisa if she would join their team and go to Fairy Tail with them and Kisa couldn't pass on that offer, so she joined them and they formed Team Element.  
Looks: Kisa has long green hair, normally in a ponytail, and vibrant green eyes. In the first chapter, she wears a white jacket with a yellow tank top underneath it, brown shorts and brown boots that go to mid-calf.

Name: Isuzu Eartiquani  
Type: Earth Dragon Slayer  
Partner: Quizo the Earth Dragon Cat  
Personality: Isuzu has anger problems and she'll smash you into the ground with ease. In short, don't piss her off! She does have her moments though when she can be kind and sweet, but that doesn't happen very often.  
Dragon: Stalagmite Eartiquani  
Past: Isuzu's real name is Princess Rin Isunok. She is the princess of the kingdom of Jishin. She never really had any friends, so she was pretty lonely. Everyone in the village, that the castle was in, treated her with respect and always saw her for her royal blood, never as a normal person who wanted friends. But she met Gajeel and he didn't treat her like everyone else in the village did, he treated her like a girl with a kickass attitude. Isuzu was always happy around Gajeel and her evil bitchy mother didn't like that. Her mother kicked Gajeel out of the Kingdom while Isuzu was with her father, training. When Isuzu returned, she looked everywhere for Gajeel but couldn't find him, so she asked her parents where he went and her mother just told her the truth with an evil grin. Isuzu glared at her mother and casted a spell at her mother, leaving her all bloody and her head gushing blood. That night Isuzu left her home and met Quizo, who brought her to Stalagmite. Stalagmite saw potential in her and decided to train her to use the earth dragon magic. Soon after, Stalagmite disappears, leaving Isuzu and Quizo. Quizo told Isuzu that he would never leave her and turned into a brown fairy pendant. She questioned the form and Quizo said that all Dragon Cat's transform into fairy pendants and always end up at the Fairy Tail guild. That's when Isuzu decided that would be the guild she would go to and attached Quizo (in fairy pendant form) onto her string necklace that Gajeel had given her and set off for her adventure. Seven years later, Isuzu has mastered the earth dragon magic and became friends with Kagura and Shigure, who were also heading to Fairy Tail. Not long after that, she met Kisa and isn't exactly on good terms with her but can tolerate her, since she's a good fighter and allows her to join them.  
Looks: Isuzu has shoulder-length black hair and golden colored eyes. In the first chapter, she wears a brown long sleeve shirt, black jeans and brown sneakers.

Name: Kagura Miochi  
Type: Water Dragon Slayer  
Partner: Ayi the Water Dragon Cat  
Personality: She is kind and sweet but also very shy. But you start comparing her to her twin sister, Tohru, then you'll become a water balloon and burst.  
Dragon: Tsunami Miochi  
Past: Kagura is Princess Kagura Chitan. She is the princess of the Kingdom of Uzu. Her whole life she was always compared to her identical twin sister Tohru, who was skilled in ice magic. Her father paided attention to Tohru while her mother paided attention to her. Ur, Kagura's aunt, introduced her and Tohru to Gray and Lyon, and Kagura became best friends with Gray. Tohru and Lyon didn't get along to well and when Lyon tried to get revenge on Tohru for giving him some bad cuts, he ended up attacking Kagura instead and she got a scar on her back from him. Gray found Kagura and took her to Ur, who wrapped up the wound. The last time Kagura had seen Gray was the day before he went to go fight Deliora. She then found out that Ur had sacrificed herself to freeze Deliora and never saw either Gray or Lyon ever again. Some time after that, Kagura had met Tsunami and learned the water dragon magic from him. When Tsunami disappeared, Kagura had told her mother and she told Kagura that she knew Tsunami and Tsunami had given Kagura's mother a friend that he wanted to give to Kagura but never got the chance to. This was when Ayi and Kagura met and became friends. Ayi transformed into a blue fairy pendant and Kagura attached it to her chain necklace. Seven years later, Kagura has mastered the water dragon magic and became a member of the Blue Pegasus guild along with Tohru. Now Kagura and Tohru don't look alike at all. Kagura didn't want to be apart of the Blue Pegasus guild anymore because they thought she was weak and just had her stay in the guild all the time. She tried to quit but they told her that her father didn't want her or Tohru to quit the guild. She just left after that and was soon attacked by a lightning monster that could kill her in one shot. That was when she had met Kisa, who saved her life. When Kisa had told her that they would meet again, she grew excited. A month later, she met Shigure and Isuzu and became friends with them and decided to join them in going to Fairy Tail. Not long after, she met Kisa again and offered her to join their team and go to Fairy Tail, which Kisa gladly accepted.  
Looks: Kagura has long light blue hair and deep ocean blue eyes. In the first chapter, she wears a dark blue long sleeve shirt, blue fingerless gloves, light blue jeans and blue sandals.

Name: Shigure Shinuzu  
Type: Fire Dragon Slayer  
Partner: Donk the Fire Dragon Cat  
Personality: Basically, he's the calm, collective one who keeps the others, and by others I mean Kisa and Isuzu, from fighting. He always looks on the bright side of things and will protect his comrades for life.  
Dragon: Ignitus Shinuzu  
Past: Similar to Natsu, Shigure was raised by Ignitus and learned everything from him. Ignitus was the one who introduced Shigure and Donk. They didn't get along that well at first but they soon got used to each other and became friends. Donk then transformed into a red fairy pendant and Shigure put it on his chain necklace. When Ignitus disappeared, Shigure knew to go to the Fairy Tail guild but he would need to train first though. Seven years later, Shigure is now a master of fire dragon magic. Shigure met Isuzu and became friends with her since he thought she was nice but also had an attitude to go with it. They traveled for a while and learned they were heading to the same guild. A couple of months later, they met Kagura and she and Isuzu got along instantly. Shigure was happy to see someone Isuzu could relate to, so Shigure invited Kagura to join them, which she accepted. A month after, they met Kisa and Shigure recognized her as the Wind Slayer of the forest. He was going to invite her, but Kagura beat him to the punch. Kisa joined them and they became Team Element.  
Looks: Shigure has short fire red hair that covers his left eye and clear blue, almost white, eyes. He wears a black long sleeve fully unbuttoned shirt, red jeans and black sneakers.


	2. Ch1: The Beginning of a New Life

_AnimeDevilFan: Hi again everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! School and family problems! But any who, here is the first chapter for my Fairy Tail fanfic! Kisa, could you please?_

_Kisa: Sure.. AnimeDevilFan doesn't own Fairy Tail, just me, Shigure, Kagura and Isuzu._

_Kagura & Shigure: We hope you enjoy this first chapter._

_Isuzu: Yep! Have fun reading!_

* * *

**\Kisa's POV/**

We finally made it! I smiled as me, Shigure, Kagura and Isuzu looked at the building in front of us. I looked at the symbol on it and it was Fairy Tail. After 7 years, I'm finally here! Maybe Natsu is here, or as I use to call him, Natu-Kun. I laughed silently to myself. I remember when Natsu blushed everytime I called him that. "Alright! Lets go in and join!" Isuzu shouted, grinning. "Yeah!" Kagura and Shigure shouted in agreement, smiling. I just rolled my eyes and walked towards the door. "E-Eh! W-Wait up!" I heard Kagura yell then her footsteps, followed by the others footsteps. I smiled to myself. It's their fault for doing something stupid like that. I opened the door then my eyes widen. "Duck!" I ducked down, Shigure and Kagura doing the same. "Eh? Why do yo-" Isuzu stopped short when a chair was thrown at her and it collided with her head. We watched as she fell backwards onto the ground. I gulped. She is going to kill someone... Isuzu instantly got up and was about to run into the guild but Shigure and Kagura held her back. "LET ME GO! SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE FOR FUCKING DOING THAT!" Isuzu shouted, growling and glaring into the guild.

I was squating by the door and looking around the inside of the guild. There sure were alot of members in here. They were all staring at us, well, mostly Isuzu. I stood up and walked in, looking around still. I spotted the guildmaster, Makarov Dreyar. I smiled and walked over to the small guildmaster, who was sitting on the bar's counter. He looked at me. "Yes?" I smirked. "Me and my friends..." I gestured to Shigure, Kagura and Isuzu, who was still glaring at the other members. "...would like to join your guild sir." I told him. He narrowed his eyes, looking at me. "What makes you think your qualified to join Fairy Tail?" He asked, eyeing me. I smiled. Wait till he hears this. "Me and my friends are all Dragon Slayers." I spoke loud enough so the others could hear me. They looked at me then at each other and smiled. Shigure and Kagura let Isuzu go and all three of them walked over to me. Makarov's eyes were wide then he smiled. "Well... Lets see if you know something first.." He grinned. "If at least one of you know this answer then you all can join." We looked at each other and nodded then looked back at Makarov. "What is the true meaning of Fairy Tail?" The others looked at him with confused expressions. I smiled then spoke confidently. "Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!" Makarov stared at me, surprised. "Incredible..."

"I guess that means you four are now Fairy Tail members!" I heard a cheerful voice say. I looked to the right of Makarov and saw, who I believe is, Mirajane Strauss. She walked out from behind the bar and over to us, a magic stamp in her hand. "Whose first?" She asked, smiling. "That would be me!" Isuzu grinned and moved her hair out of the way and pointed to a spot on the right side of her neck. Mirajane giggled and pressed the stamp on that spot and removed it, revealing an earth brown colored Fairy Tail mark. "Sweet!" Shigure rolled his eyes then pointed to his right abdomen, since he always had an unbuttoned shirt on. Mirajane nodded and put the stamp on then removed it, revealing a fire red Fairy Tail mark. She then looked at me. "You?" I rolled up my left sleeve to above my shoulder and pointed to it. She smiled and put the stamp on my shoulder then removed it, revealing a wind green (Kinda like an olive green) Fairy Tail mark. I smiled. Finally.. Now all I have to do is find Natsu and beat his ass for leaving me alone.

I rolled my sleeve back down and looked at Kagura. She had removed her left glove and Mirajane put the stamp on her hand but when she removed it, there wasn't a mark. "I thought so.." Makarov said. We all looked at him. He was looking at Kagura. "You're Kagura Chintan.. Princess of the kingdom of Uzu... And a member of the Blue Pegasus Guild... Aren't you?" He stared at Kagura and she gulped. "W-Well.. Y-Yes, b-b-but..." "Then you shouldn't be here , should you?" He was now glaring at Kagura. My eye twitched. "Why don't you just hear her out first before you go saying anything?!" I said, my eyes closed. Makarov looked at me with wide eyes then looked back at Kagura. "Explain..." Kagura quickly nodded. "Everyone at the Blue Pegasus Guild say that I'm too weak and fragile to do missions, just because I'm a water wizard." She looked down. "But..." She looked at Makarov and spoked confidently. "... I want to be able to prove myself and be in a guild that will allow me to do missions, no matter what kind of wizard I am and what my status is!" Makarov's eyes were wide then he smiled. "Come here..." Kagura nodded and walked over to him. "Where is your Pegasus mark?" Kagura rolled up her right sleeve up to her elbow, revealing a blue Blue Pegasus mark on her forearm. Makarov took out what looked like an eraser then put it on the mark and rubbed it away with the eraser. Kagura's eyes were wide and she smiled brightly. "There you go. You are now removed from the Blue Pegasus guild. Mirajane?" "Right!" Mirajane put the stamp on Kagura's left hand then removed it, revealing an ocean blue Fairy Tail mark.

Kagura rolled her sleeve back down and stared at the mark for a while. She smiled brightly and looked at Makarov. "I promise you, you won't regret this!" Makarov smiled. "I'm glad. Now, what are each of your names?" Isuzu smirked. "The name's Isuzu Eartiquani! Earth Dragon Slayer, at your service!" I rolled my eyes. She is such a nut sometimes. Shigure stepped forward and smiled. "I'm Shigure Shinuzu, a Fire Dragon Slayer." Kagura smiled. "I'm Kagura Miochi. Water Dragon Slayer." Makarov nodded at each of them then looked at me. "And you?" I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing... I was about to speak when the doors slammed open. We all looked towards the door and saw four people and a cat. I studied each of them. The first one had long red hair, brown eyes and was wearing armor as a top, blue skirt and boots. I determined that she was the famous Titania, a.k.a Erza Scarlet. The next one had spikey dark blue hair, black eyes, a scar over his left eye and didn't have a top on, wearing dark green cargo pants. I blinked. He was odd... The third person had long blonde hair, brown eyes and wearing a white and light blue sleeveless shirt, light blue skirt and black leather boots. I noticed she had a brown belt on that had celestial keys on it. She's a celestial wizard, huh? Could be interesting.. The fourth one was a blue cat with white wings. He kinda looks like Kenta, except he's blue and has white wings that require magic and she's green with dragon wings. 'Don't go comparing me to anyone Kisa!' My green fairy pendant glowed and I smiled at Kenta's comment.

The last one had spikey pink hair, black eyes and was wearing a black waistcoat with gold trimmings on it, no shirt, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a white scarf that looks like it has scales. I tilted my head slightly, looking at him. He looked familiar... Then I saw a red Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder, making my eyes widen. It was Natsu! I stared at him then mumbled softly. "Natsu..." Makarov looked at me. "You know him?" I nodded. "Yeah.. but he probably doesn't remember me.." I looked down. "Well, we have some new members I see. Are you sure you want them here Master?" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw the five standing in front of me and Makarov. "Yes Erza. I want these four with us. They could help us and maybe keep you five from destroying things." He said, a bit annoyed. Isuzu started laughing while Kagura and Shigure sweatdropped. I stared at the five, but noticed Natsu was staring at me, confused. "Well.. Introduce yourselves why don't ya?" Isuzu said, looking at them. Erza smiled. "Of course where are my manners. I'm Erza Scarlet. I use requip magic." The other girl smiled at us. "Hi, I'm Lucy! I'm a celestial wizard. Nice to meet ya!" I smiled slightly. Lucy Heartfilia huh...? She's a long way from home. The blue haired guy spoke next. "I'm Gray Fullbuster. I'm an ice wizard." So that's why he seemed a bit familiar. This is the guy Kagura told me about. The one who is her best friend and also her crush. What? I'm the only one she talks to that much.

The blue cat sat next to Makarov, eating a fish. "I'm Happy!" He said. I sweatdropped. Wow... Kenta's a better cat than he is and she's part dragon. 'I'm trying to determine whether I should take that as a compliment or not.' I heard Kenta say, making the green fairy pendant glow again. I rolled my eyes. "And I'm Natsu! Natsu Dragneel! I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu grinned. I smiled. Still an idiot... but also still my best friend. "And who are you four?" Erza asked. Isuzu grinned. "I'm Isuzu Eartiquani! An Earth Dragon Slayer!" "I'm Shigure Shinuzu, a Fire Dragon Slayer, just like Natsu." Shigure said after Isuzu. Kagura smiled. "I'm Kagura Miochi and I'm a Water Dragon Slayer." "I thought your last name was Chitan, Kagu-Chan." Gray said, smiling at her. Kagura's eyes were wide then she smiled brightly and tackled Gray into a hug. "You remember!" She yelled, happily. Gray chuckled, smiling brightly as well and hugged her back. "Of course I remember! You actually thought I could forget my best friend." She giggled. I smiled. And that is the start of a fairy tale with a happy ending.

I noticed the others were staring at me. "Well? What's your name?" Lucy asked, smiling at me. I sighed. I guess this is it... I looked at them. "My name is-" "Kisa Tornadu!" Natsu shouted, looking at me with wide eyes. I blinked then looked at the others. "Yeah... That.. I'm a Wind Dragon Slayer..." I said then looked at the beams above us and smirked. I jumped up and landed ontop of one of the beams. "Woah! Talk about a good jumper!" Gray yelled, looking at me. I looked down at everyone and smirked. I clapped my hands and a huge gust of wind blew inside the guild, making everyone lose their balance and fall on the floor, except for Gray and Kagura, who were already on the floor. "And that is one of the many powers of a Wind Dragon Slayer!" I smirked then jumped back down and landed in front of the bar.

"Another power being that they can form the wind into anything they want, for example a huge dragon that can scare the crap out of their best friend." My eyes widened then looked at Natsu, who was standing straight and smiling at me. "How the hell do you know that? And why aren't you on your ass like everyone else is?" Gray asked, staring at Natsu. He looked at Gray and grinned. "I'm still standing because she did it to me all the time when we were younger and I know because she did it to me and got a load of laughs from it." He said, returning his gaze to me. I was staring at him in shock. "No way... This can't be the same Natsu who forgot something that he was told about five minutes beforehand..." His eye twitched. "Mean... But it's me!" He grinned then walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I blinked. Who the hell is this guy? I'm not so sure this is Natsu. 'It is him you idiot! His DNA says so!' Kenta yelled at me, making my eye twitch. I sighed then hugged Natsu back. He then whispered to me. "I'm sorry I left you alone that day..." My eyes widened. "I only realized that I left you about a few miles after I walked away from you... My anger and sadness made me forget about everything else.. I'm so sorry Kisa.." He tighten his grip on the hug. I frowned slightly. So he never really forget me...

"Wow.. The wind bitch actually knows someone here!" Isuzu grinned. I felt Natsu's body tense a bit and my eye started twitching. Ooooo, I'm going to kill her! I glared at Isuzu from the corner of my eye. "You better star-" My eyes widened when Natsu cut me off by kissing me. I heard Lucy gasped and Kagura giggle. Isuzu and Erza were staring with wide eyes while Shigure and Gray were smiling. "Wait to go Natsu!" Gray said, hugging Kagura closed to him. Natsu pulled away and looked into my eyes for a minute then looked away, his cheeks pink. "S-Sorry... I couldn't think of anything else to stop you..." I blinked then snapped my fingers, making Natsu look at me, noticing an evil glint in my eye. "Crap! Where the hell is it?!" He shouted, looking around in a panicky way, still keeping me close to him. I laughed a bit. "I think you know me a bit to well Natu-Kun." I smiled, seeing his cheeks turn slightly red. "And I see calling you that still makes you blush." I giggled. Natsu looked away again. "S-Shut up!"

Isuzu yelped and fell out of her chair at the bar, making everyone look at her. I started laughing, seeing her scared out of her mind at the wind dragon I created from actual wind. "See! If it scares me it's gotta scare someone else!" Natsu said, looking at the dragon, a bit frightened. I smiled and put one of my hands on his cheek, making him look at me. I kissed him, catching him off guard completely but he soon relaxed and kissed back. "Awww! Kisa-Chan does have a sweet side!" Kagura giggled, snuggling into Gray, not realizing he had a light pink dust on his cheeks. I pulled away from Natsu and glanced at Kagura. "Coming from the girl who doesn't realize her crush is blushing." I smirked. Kagura's eyes were wide open, staring at me while Gray looked at her. "Crush?" He questioned, a smile slowly forming on his face. "F-Forget she s-said that!" Kagura yelped, looking at floor, her cheeks red. Gray chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "Still as shy as ever.." He then whispered something to her, making her cheeks turn a crimson red. I blinked, looking at her. I wonder what he told her... "You still like messing with people, don't you?" Natsu whispered to me. "Somewhat, just mostly Kagura and Isuzu." I smiled at him. He smiled back and held close to him then whispered. "Welcome home.. Kisa-Chan." I blushed faintly and smiled. Home... I finally have a home... I looked at Isuzu who was speaking with Erza, Shigure who was chatting with Lucy and Kagura and Gray on the floor, cuddling. I closed my eyes. This day... Starts a new life for all of us...

* * *

_AnimeDevilFan: Wow! First chapter and we already got two couples! :D_

_Kisa & Kagura: Shut up! *blushes slightly*_

_Shigure: *sweatdrops* Not good.._

_Isuzu: We hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Don't forget to review! :)_


End file.
